


Di gelati e ombrelli

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Adekan
Genre: M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life, flashfiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shiro camminava allegro per le vie di Tokyo, con il suo ombrello aperto e, come suo solito, senza fundoshi. Non pioveva, ma l’ombrello gli serviva per ripararsi dal sole, particolarmente bollente quel venerdì pomeriggio.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di gelati e ombrelli

_Di gelati e ombrelli_

   
Shiro camminava allegro per le vie di Tokyo, con il suo ombrello aperto e, come suo solito, senza fundoshi. Non pioveva, ma l’ombrello gli serviva per ripararsi dal sole, particolarmente bollente quel venerdì pomeriggio. Aveva una disperata voglia di gelato, non aveva mangiato niente per pranzo, quindi si fermò davanti a una gelateria e vi entrò attratto dai suoi colori vivaci. Scelse la fragola con il limone, un abbinamento classico ma sempre invitante. Mentre ritirava il gelato dalla simpatica ragazza al banco, entrò Kojiro, in borghese, probabilmente anche lui desiderava un gelato.  
«Ancora non hai imparato a cucinare?» chiese l’investigatore, vedendolo. «Almeno hai imparato la via di casa?» lo prese in giro.  
«Uh, l’ho trovata a caso, Koji-kun. Mi sa mi dovrai riaccompagnare.» disse, con un sorriso magnetico stampato in volto.  
Kojiro scrollò le spalle, ordinò il suo gelato a nocciola e cioccolato e poi, preso sotto braccio Shiro, si incamminarono verso l’abitazione dell’ombrellaio, assieme sotto il suo ombrello.  
Kojiro non si era ancora accorto che Shiro era senza biancheria, ma lo dava per scontato.


End file.
